


Crime and Punishment

by VanHelsing019



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Creampie, Facials, M/M, NSFW Art, Punishment, Spanking, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHelsing019/pseuds/VanHelsing019
Summary: Merlin is caught using magic but, Arthur and the Knights can't fathom putting him to death and instead find a more... creative way of punishing him...





	Crime and Punishment




End file.
